Gone
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Takes place right after Mabel leaves with Gideon and before they find Mabel in front of there doorstep with Gideon and the kids. I decided to delete Cade and Mabel because it was really confusing. Cade,Dipper,Wendy and Soos have to fight the villians and Someone returns to the good side later on. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY CADE AND MABEL !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I cant believe it, shes gone. _His black jacket with the skull was torn on the sides, ripped jeans were even worse, blonde hair was messy from his not-so-great encounter with Gideon.

He didnt care that his enemies were standing in a circle around him and Dipper, he fell to the ground and didnt care if they killed him.

His blue eyes stung with sorrow and anger as he looked at the horrible villians. They moved in closer and closer chanting something so horrible, so devious.

His best friend couldnt move, he was too much in shock by his sister leaving with his arch enemy.

Cade moved his hand and the villains hit thier backs on the splintered trees. Blendin Blandin however, got up and ran towards the two preteens. Dipper grabbed Cade and doged the bald time travaler.

" Dipper, we have to leave ! NOW !" Cade pulled Dippers arm and ran towards the safest place they could find. The Mystery Shack.

Cade pushed open the door and realized the sky suddenly got dark, like a storm was coming. _This is not good. _He walked inside and wafted his hand motioning Dipper to come inside but he was as frozen as a ice cube.

" Dipper ! Come on, there coming !" Dipper didnt move a muscle and he tried to bulge him but nothing happened. He heard footsteps coming his way, and his stomach dropped. _Looks like this is the end of you dude. _He slowly turned around moved up his fists when he saw a tall teen with red hair and freckles. He felt reilef hit him.

" Whoa kid, whats up with the fists ?" Wendy causly asked him. She eyes moved from his, to Dipper and the crazy villains that were running towards him.

" OH MY GOSH !" Wendy pointed towards the villians and he tried to explain to her about all that has happened within the last hour. Wendy pulled Dipper into the Shack and closed the door.

He flipped the latch and heard the pounding that was from the outside. He heard the gnomes hitting the windows and Jeff trying to get in the basement.

He saw Wendy,Soos and Dipper who is now unfrozen all cuddled up in the corner of the Shack. Clapped his hands " Ok do you have any place to hide in this place ?" Cade asked the three scared employies.

Dipper raised his hand and got out of the embrace that kept him from getting more scared. He lead Cade to the back of the Mystery Shack and saw a small sqaure broken floor. Cade looked behind him and saw Soos and Wendy hugging each other.

He breathed in and out slowly, chest heaving, he clutched his fist and asked the three " Are you ready." The three nodded and jumped into the basement after Cade.

Meanwhile in the dark forest...

She opened her dark brown eyes and felt heavier than ever. She looked around to see if she was back in her not-so comfortable bed but no, she was on a hard grassy surface in the spooky part of the forest.

" Good Morning my sweet pumpkin, or should i say afternoon." She jumped up and saw the devils child looking at her, suddenly she felt sick as if needed to vomit. " Gideon." She hissed through her own teeth when the silence between them was more powerful than words.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but innocence. " Wheres my brother and Uncle ? What did you do to them !" She had a sudden urge to punch him but something powerful kept it down and it wasent his new amulet.

Gideon looked taken back by her responce and gasped as if offended. " I didnt do anything to them puddin', why would i hurt your family ?" A "friendly" smile came upon his face and she narrowed her eyes while placing her hands on her hips.

" You tried to kill my brother !" Gideons smile dissapeared and he grabbed her hand. " I know, but i was going crazy during that time sugar." She quickly pulled away and back up against a tree.

" You are certainly crazy alright !" She crossed her arms over her hurting stomach, Gideon slowly made his way over to her and a sly smile appeared on his face.

_I know what ill do tonight, ill sneak out while hes asleep and go back to the Mystery Shack and save my family._

" Even if you snuck out, you would get killed by the gnomes or bigfoot, and you would have to think of the creature inside you, you dont want _that_ killed right ?" Gideon had a wide smirk across his face.

I looked away from him and heard him speak again.

" So the only choice you have is too stay with me, dont worry sweetheart ill take care of you, As long as you become my Wife, ill treat the _thing_ inside your stomach like its my own." He gave me a wink and grabbed my hand.

He bent down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a leather small black box, he smoothly opened it and a huge gasp came out of my throat.

It had 360 carrots and it had a pink sparkly form to it, it shined in the moonlight.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a smirk, then looked at the ring. " Beautiful isnt it ?" I nodded and he cleared his throat.

" Mabeline Claire Pines, will you marry me ?" Gideons eyes sparkled and i didnt know what to say. _If i say yes than ill have to be with him forever, but if i say no than something bad will happen for sure._

I closed my eyes as i remembered he said that i didnt have a chose.

I took a deep breath and chose my awnser.

" Yes."


	2. Chapter 2 Cold Summer Night

Chapter 2: Cold Summer Night

I sat in the cold basement with my ex girlfriends brother and the two Mystery Shack employies. " So, what happens now ?" I heard Soos say in the complete darkness of the basement.

" Well, we could just scream HELP !" I heard the feminime voice of Wendy call out, Dipper seemed to agree with her pretty well.

" Well we could do that...IF YOU WANT THEM TO FIND US !" I screamed into the darkness across from me. All i heard next was complete silence and a few sobbs from Wendy who was supposted to be brave.

_I think im going crazy._

I heard someone walking infront of us and i looked through the tiny holes of light. _Stan ! _His gruffy voice is so obvious. I shush Wendy and try to listen to the voices that are walking upon us.

" I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE !" A very mad Blendin demanded Stan.

" I do-dont know if i knew i would tell you-" I heard Stan stutter and another footstep walked towards him and slapped him in the face.

" Take him to the cellar !" Blendins voice got much deeper and darker. _Ok Blendins not that dark, maybe Gideon did something to him._

Suddenly it clicked. _Gideon did do something to him._

Gideon hugged me tightly and pulled away, staring dreamily into my eyes. His hand reached for my hair but instead it touched the slightly swollen bump on my stomach. I trailed my eyes to my stomach and it was like he was giving me a massage.

" Uh Gideon ?" He put the other hand on my mouth and shushed me.

" No, this is good for the baby." _What ?_

" Umm Ok ? Since when have you ever cared for the baby ?" I sarcastically asked my now fiancee.

He sneered in delight "Ever since you agreed to marrying me." That quickly shut my mouth and he stopped massaging my baby...sounds creepy.

He walked over to a tree stunp and just sat there as he pulled a knife out and started carving letters into the tree next to him.

I walked over and laid down on the ground looking at the stars. _Dipper ! Grunkle Stan ! Somebody find me !_

" Whatcha thinking dear ?" Gideon wraps his arms around my waist and rubbs my cheek with his. My eyes bore into the ground trying to think of an excuse but then remember that he can read my mind anyway.

" Hoping someone will find us." I mumbled to myself hoping despratly he wont hear it.

I heard a soft chuckle " But why would we need someone else if we have each other." A sneer crosses my face. " Well there is someone else coming into the picture."

He cracked one eye open and figured out what i was telling him.

_I wonder if its a boy or a girl._

" Its to early to tell." I heard him yawn on my cheek. He moved up closer against me and hugged me tighter against the cold wind that was blowing against us.

I heard a loud giggle that he tried to stiffle from under his breath. I furrowed my eyebrows. " Whats so funny ?" I turned around and our nose tips were touching. His hot breath against my cold one.

" Nothing." He had a light blush on his cheeks and im not talking makeup. He stared off in space and i couldnt help but wonder what he was thinking about.

The more darker and darker it got outside, the more tired i would get and the more i couldnt sleep because Gideon sleep talks and everytime he says "Mabel", he holds onto my swollan stomach tighter, i gave to pull on his arms to see if that would make him hang on looser but it only make him more paranoid.

" Dont kill her please ! NO MABEL ! Mabel,Mabel,Mabel." I heard him cry which made my only shirt a little damp. I patted his head and shushed him which finally made him be quiet.

_Poor kid..._

I leaned my head on his shoulder and eventually felt my eyes slipping away in complete darkness.

" Goodnight Gideon." I felt my eyes drooping over and letting the darkness take over me.

I woke up and heard nothing but Soos snores. Anger and anxiety filled me. " Soos ! Soos !" I felt around the area where i sat at and felt something hard like a rock.

I picked it up and threw it across the basement to hit someone in the head.

" OUCH"

_Guess i didnt hit my target..._

" Cade !" I heard a hiss from Dipper as he crawled towards me very angry. My eyes narrowed " What !" I snapped at my best friend who now looked horrified at me.

" What is it Dipper ?" I hissed at him, he pointed at something behind me and i saw a small hole with a eye looking through it.

_GNOMES ! _

_I should have known..._

I cracked open the wood that held the floor in place, grabbed Dippers arm and we ran out of this now forsaken place.

" What are we doing ?" Dipper asked me as we ran to the forest to look for my love.

" We're going to look for the little creep and Mabel." I said as i wiped sweat off my forehead.

We stopped in the middle of the forest and it took hours looking for Mabel.

I fell my knees to the ground and couldnt take it anymore.

" MABEL WHERE ARE YOU !" My voice echoed into the dark forest that captured my true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Why Mabeline, i didnt know you were a snuggler."

My eyes cracked open and i felt my tight arms around Gideons back, my legs were intertwined with his to keep me warm. Gideons arms were around my waist. The situation was romantic in a way.

He trailed a finger down my cheek and i just watched him because there was nothing better to do. I watched him as he stood up and started walking towards the tree that he carved...

I titled my head a little to see a bit more clear, and i couldnt help but roll my eyes at what i saw.

Mabel + Gideon= Mabel Gleeful

I guess he caught me staring at the tree and smiled.

" So Peach Dumplin, what do you think of my art work." He pointed at the tree and i fought the urge to go and run for my life. " Its great, Huuuun." I say the last word in a semi-sarcastic remark. I look around for something to hit the kid with but unfortunetly i dont see anything.

" Looking for this ?" My eyes trail up to Gideon whos holding up a large piece of wood and i small knife in the other, my mouth formed into a gap. " Uh Gid-"

Gideon sneers " Dont worry Mabel, im not using this on you." I said a small prayer to God thanking him that Gideon hasent used that piece of wood on me, yet.

" Ill be back, and when i come back i want to see you sleeping because you and the-" He paused for a minute than hissed the word he thought was so horrible. " Baby need rest." He quickly turned around and walked off in the forest.

I looked around my surrondings, to see if i was anywhere near the Mystery Shack but i highly doubt it, knowing Gideon, he would take me somewhere far away from my family.

I walked around and remembered that Gideon said that the forest might be our "home" for a little while. I sighed and touched his carvings of my name with his last name.

_Mabel Gleeful..._

_Mabel Gleeful..._

_Mabeline Claire Pines Gleeful..._

_Looks like im going to have to get use to it, Gideons last name. _

_Dont worry Mabel, Dipper is going to save you from the little monster, he always does ! _

I slowly close my eyes and that gut feeling kicked in. I knew Dipper wasent going to come, but i dont need my brother saving me everytime i get caught up with a paranormal being.

But i just had to remember what Dipper told me...

_" I will always have your back, i promise." _A small tear fell out of my right eye and splashed on the forest dirt.

" Not this time Dipper."

" Mabel ?" I heard his voice ! I heard Dippers voice ! My eyes opened and my smile widened, my hair swung in my face as i turned around like a dancer.

" Dipper !" I ran and gave him a hug.

" No my sweet, its me." I slowly pulled away from Gideon and he looked at me awkwardly, a sad smile formed my lips and backed up against tree.

" I thought i told you to sleep !" Gideon wagged his finger at me and i rubbed my shoulder awkwardly, " I couldnt sleep." I lie and cant look him in the eyes.

He narrows his eyes at me and a smile appears on his small lips. " Than let me help you." He motions me over to him and i hiesitate over to him.

" He motions me over to the sleeping bag and i slowly lie down in it. I skeptically watch him as he walks to my back side and places his hands on my shoulders. He starts to massage me and it feels so relaxing.

My eyes start to droop, _Gah, wait hold up M, what if hes trying to get you to sleep so he can sneak out to a evil meeting or something. _I close my eyes and pretend to fall asleep to hear my fiancee leave.

Instead of leaving mysteriously and slyly, he lies down next to me, and cuddles up against me. " Goodnight Fiancee'." He whispers ever so romantic in my ear, he wraps his arms around my waist and i curse under my breath.

I struggle to get out of his grasp but hes holding me to tight. _He knew. _I heard a dark giggle from Gideon and his cheek is pressed against mine in a bittersweet action.

" You cant get away from me." Gideon hissed into my ear like a snake.

The more i tried to protest, the tighter he held me. " Gideon please !" I could barley even breath, Gideons smile got even wider. " I will let you go on one condition." I stopped struggling and actaully listened to what he said.

" Ok." I muttered in fear.

" Kiss me."

The task was so simple but yet so terrifying. I have to kiss the boy who almost killed my brother.

_But its even worse that your engaged to him..._

_Just get it over with..._

I turned over to face my worst enemy/ fiancee' and our foreheads touched. My nose grazed against his, our eyes were connected as we were staring at each other, my mind was spinning and i couldnt make up my mind.

I leaned into him and he just layed there watching me, my lips touched his slowly and sweetly, it was almost meaningful. Soon enough, my lips were completing intertwined with his.

I opened my eyes to see if he was still watching me but the kid was just enjoying the moment and his eyes were closed savoring every second of it.

I pulled away from him and we just stared at each other for a few seconds. I quickly got up and paced around the forest.

I ran my hands through my hair, and slammed my head on a tree.

_Gosh, i cant believe i just kissed Gideon, my family arch enemy. _

_Yeah, your family arch enemy, but does that mean hes YOUR arch enemy._

I stopped slamming my head on the tree and froze for a second. I walked back to where i left Gideon and he looked confused, confused that i left him.

His eyes caught mine and i turned away from his sight and i couldnt help but think about it.

_I mean come one Mabs, hes all you got, and if it werent for him you would be dead right now, maybe you could give him a shot._

_You could play Katniss Everdeen and pretend to be in love with him. _A huge smile creept on my face and i looked back at Gideon, while he was looking back at me.

_I think i solved my Gideon problem, Hopefully i actaully dont fall in love with him during the process._

I mentally shrugged it off and walked back to my fiancee'


End file.
